


Bang List: Made, Tits: Out

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Orgasm, Semi-Public Sex, Time Travel, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: Kai heads back in time for a Sexcellent Adventure





	Bang List: Made, Tits: Out

**Author's Note:**

> Possible s16 spoilers.

“Okay. We’re done with Valhalla. Now. Where in the hell do we go?” Kai finished putting on her armor, picking up the shame she felt oozing off of Tucker. “Why are you like this? You shouldn’t even be awkward since we didn’t bump uglies.”

“Does that time count?”

“I mean, if you want it to. Does it count to you if you’re so busy cheering you lose your boner and spend the rest of the time sobbing into my pussy?” Kai snorted and pulled on her helmet, letting Tucker think about what had really just happened. 

“I want it to count. Can we fuck again in a few minutes?” Tucker paused in pulling his exosuit back on. 

“Not today at least.” With her helmet hiding her face, she could hide her silent laugh at his pout. “How about this? You go start your mission thingie, and I’ll think about it. If I don’t get any good dick wherever the hell we’re going, then yeah. Sure. I guess.”

Tucker about jumped up in excitement, bouncing on his feet for a moment before regaining his composure. He hugged her briefly. 

“At least this time if you lose your boner  _ again _ , I know I can get off with that tongue.” Kai snapped on the last of her armor on her arms and legs, finally wrestling her tits into her chestplate. “Where did you learn that one thing that you do with your tongue while you swallow? I want to try it on someone.” Tucker tilted his head, his voice dropping. “I mean, I could make you cum that way. Or at least make you moan? Toes curl? Something?”

“I can’t give away all my secrets. But fine, you don’t get laid and not only will I eat that pussy like I haven’t eaten for weeks, but I’ll teach you the technique.”

\---

Kai pouted. Taking the time travel gun instead of a pelican really cramped her style. After figuring out the shuffle button and click wheel enough to send her and Tucker to a specific place in time, she cocked her head at the plan. 

“So, you need to go rescue the Wash guy.”

“Yes. Well, not rescue. Tell him about some of the shit that’s going to go down so that maybe we could avoid some of this and not lose so many people.” Tucker explained the plan again, expressing the need to get to Wash as soon as possible. The two of them had already looped their way back due to forgetting what Tucker deemed essential files from the bases at Valhalla.  _ I left back ups there just in case. Church already deleted some home movies from me. _

“Seems like you care a lot. Is he a good lay?” Kai checked the sights on her rifle, leaving Tucker to sputter at the question. 

“Jesus fuck, Kai. Do you have any idea how hard it is to clean spit out of the visor on these damn helmets?” He had her keep watch while he pulled it off, desperately trying to clean the visor in some way. Clicking it back on, he shot a glare at her snickers. 

“Just by that reaction alone, you at least like him. Why didn’t you think about him when you were trying to fuck me? At least then your bo---” Tucker held his finger up to silence her even if their comms couldn’t be picked up by the surrounding soldiers. Kai paused until he pulled his finger away. “--Your boner would have stayed up. We could even do anal if that’s your jam.”

“Why are you like this?”

“You know I like anal.”

“That’s not what I meant. Stay here. Don’t do anything. I’ll be right back.”

“You’re not my dad, bitch.” She took a seat anyway. Her thoughts wandered, fingering the time travel device in her hands. She could easily slip somewhere and get her fuck on and return without Tucker even knowing she left, and she entertained the idea until she saw tall, gray and lighter gray walking across the base. He headed into one of the buildings, and she followed a few paces behind him. She recognized that ass and stupid ass helmet from when she saw it the other day.

Kai slipped into Grey’s office with him, closing the door behind her. The board outside displayed the doctor’s schedule and even with Locus inside, she wouldn’t arrive for a good twenty minutes. She had made sure to keep enough distance between the two of them, so by the time she arrived, he had already shucked off is armos down to his exosuit. He spun around, his shotgun in her face in an instant. Judging by the discarded helmet on the floor, tall and sexy was far more sexy than anticipated.  _ Yes.  _ She held her hands up to show her non-threatening status, holstering her pistol. “I know you.”

“And?” She heard the raised eyebrow in his voice, taking in more of those sharp features and long brown hair. 

“Yeah, and as much as I love the gun play, I think we should keep it more vanilla for the first time we fuck, ya know?” Kai started to press at the seals of her exosuit after shedding her armor plates. Locus lowered his gun in confusion. She stripped faster than he had and tossed her armor and exosuit to the side before making her way over to him and motioning that he sit on the exam table. He cautiously followed her lead. 

“You make this  _ too _ easy.” Kaikaina laughed at his predicament. “When I say I’ll fuck anyone, I mean it. I don’t give a fuck.” She paused. “Well, I do.” She settled onto his lap, tucking her finger under his chin. “Also, I would be stupid if I didn’t test drive this baby. I mean, you’re naked. I’d be stupid not to.” Kai knew she had the element of surprise, and with Tucker off trying to warn the Reds and Blues about not trusting the mercenaries, she had Locus all to herself. 

“I know I saw you on Chorus for like, a second. Don’t know why you left in a hurry, but I’m not wasting this opportunity since Tucker is off trying to get his boyfriend to suck his dick or something.” She laughed again at the raised eyebrow. “Please, the way he talks about that cop dude, they’ve gotta be fuckin’.”

“What makes you think he’s an officer?” Kai kissed him quiet, rubbing her tongue along his lip. She shifted on his lap and rubbed her thighs against his already hardening cock,  grinning as she pulled away. 

“Uh, because he asked me about the rave I was throwing, which was totally bitchin’. And only cops ask about that sort of shit, and I didn’t need them taking away my 150 hits of acid that I had been stockpiling at red base. Making that shit is hard with limited ingredients. I didn’t start studying for a chemistry degree for nothing, okay?” The lightness in her explanation and the quick peck she planted on his lips made his eyes flutter in surprise before he closed them, pulling her in. She had caught him off guard so easily so far. Directing Doctor Grey to go check out a squad of soldiers that had been attacked just moments before gave her the opening she needed to slip into her office and get her hands onto Locus. 

“So since you’re still evil and with all this wibbly wonky time stuff, I should be able to  get a proper ride out of you, yeah?” She winked back at him, shifting to give him more room to admire her thick waist, strong thighs. She splayed her fingertips against his chest, biting her lip in admiration of his chest and abs. 

“I figure silence is as good of an answer as any.” Kai resettled herself onto his lap, reaching between her legs to stroke him and pull his cock out from  his exosuit. 

“Wait.” 

Her hand stopped immediately. 

“Yeah?”

“You’re from the future?”

“Yes.”

“And I’m still alive.”

“I mean, unless I was looking at some  _ other _ big scary guy in grey and lighter grey armor carrying around an unconscious Agent Washington like a sack of potatoes since he needed to see the sexy doctor lady. He was bleeding like a little bitch on their first period, then yeah, I would say you’re still alive.” She pressed her breasts up against his chest, the cold of the exosuit making her nipples harden. “Wanna fuck?”

Locus eyed her curiously. He shrugged.

Kai tilted her head when Locus looked away. “What?”

“Nothing. It’s been too long since this happened.” He reached up and pulled her back in, kissing her while running his fingers through her sun-bleached brown hair. 

Between kisses, she caught her breath, grinding her cunt against his bare cock. “You sounded like you wanted to ask something.”

“Not at all.” 

Kai gasped when he rolled her nipple between his fingers, tugging on it lightly. With his lips on her neck, she ran her nails down his back, grinding against him. She could have her fucking cake this time. 

“We gonna fuck or are you going to touch me all day?” She brought her lips to his, sucking his tongue lightly and teasing him further with her hands. He reached to lift her, positioning himself in a manner to let her sink down onto his cock. He paused for a moment, running his hands along her thighs and touch her, watching her face for every moment. Kai purposely clenched around him as he slid into her and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned back after a few thrusts, tossing her head back as she drew out low grunts. 

“Hey big guy, would fucking you be considered embarrassing the family?” Kai hated to think of her brother in his moment, especially with how good Locus felt inside her. She dismissed the thought, wrapping her legs around his waist. Kai rode him harder on the examination table, counting it as one of the more depraved places she had fucked someone. 

Locus shook his head no, pulling her close to him again. He wrapped his arms around her back, sucking a nipple into his mouth as she rode him. Her higher pitched moans mixed with his grunts left little to the imagination as to what was happening inside Grey’s office, but no one would know unless they…

“I forgot to lock the door,” Kai whispered in his ear, her breath hot as she panted her excitement.

“Wouldn’t be the first time I had my way with someone in here.” His breath was hot on her neck, setting her skin on fire where his lips touched her.

“You dirty dog.” Kai panted as she flexed her thighs, taking him deep. “Who was it?”

“No one important.” He laid back onto the exam table, pulling Kai with him. His hands held her breasts as she rode him, pulling her feet out from behind his back to give her better leverage. 

“And to think I figured you would be that stuffy type to not---ohhhh.” Kai moaned into his ear, grinding herself into his shaft as it touched her deep, making her vision blur slightly. She straightened herself up, swatting his hands away to angle of her hips just right. He followed her lead, thrusting up while pushing her back onto his dick. “Goddamn, it’s been too long.”

Locus didn’t respond, and Kai kept riding that dick until the cows came home. Or at least, until she came. He had gotten her close so far. With how deep he was in her, she had an idea that she wouldn’t need to be here for much longer before either of them finished. She closed her eyes, praising whatever sex god allowed this meeting to happen.  _ He has a dick bigger than her wrist, _ she mused absently.  _ This makes the kegals I usually do useless _ . Even with the sheen of sweat on his forehead from the exertion, he didn’t show sign of stopping anytime soon. 

Kai bit onto her lips, reminding herself of the people outside the room that could so very easily walk in if they heard anything suspicious. 

“Don’t worry about anyone coming in.” Locus’ statement came from low in his throat, gravely like he was focusing more on not finishing just yet than he was on enjoying the whole experience. “My men know not to disturb me. Enjoy yourself.”

Kai let her eyes cross just a bit as she felt the muscles of her belly tighten. She reached a hand between them, rubbing her clit rapidly until she came, shuddering around him. A low moan escaped her throat, and although she expected him to follow her, he did speed up in response to her orgasm. 

“Not ready yet, big guy?” Having slowed enough to be able to recover partially, Kai allowed herself to reset. She had come down from her orgasm enough to be ready for another in a few.  _ Good thing he’s not done. _ Kai brought her cuntdown hard, grinding her cunt against his shaft, jerking back in response. Kai licked her lips, noting the expression on his face as he came unraveled. She tightened around him, running her tongue over her fingers. The look of helpless abandon on his face, framed by dark brown locks on the back of the exam table, spurred her forward. She pinned down his shoulders, fucking him harder than she guessed he had been so far in his life. She panted desperately, looking for the little signs on his face and in his movements that he was getting closer until he tensed up under her. She wished she had pinned his hands instead of his shoulders. She ignored his hands attempting to slow her as she milked his cum out. She pushed him to hypersensitivity, getting a telltale twinge of excitement in her clit. He closed his hands around her throat in an effort to get her to stop long enough for him to recover while still buried deep inside her. 

Kai stilled, squeezing around him as he leaked out of her, leaving her triumphant at how much he had come undone. If what Tucker had told her was any indication, leaving Locus a disheveled mess was an accomplishment. She leaned down to kiss him, bringing herself up so he could slip out. He left a trail of cum in his wake, and she snorted. 

“Someone likes to leave a mess.” She grabbed a towel from the counter after she dismounted from him and slid off the exam table, quickly pulling her exosuit and armor back on. Seventeen messages from Tucker flashed red at her on her HUD, each of them growing more frantic in the preview displace before selecting them all and deleting all of them except the most recent to ask where she should meet his stupid ass. 

Locus looked up from the exam table, blinking at her a few times. “You’re off in a hurry.”

“Sorry, fuckstick. You were a good lay, but I have to be somewhere. You understand.” The dumb expression on his face made her laugh. “Besides, I’ll collect the abortion money from you when I see you in the future, okay? Okay. Have fun!” 

“Wait, what?” 

She slipped out the door, cutting off further comment, and ran directly into Tucker who gave her an earful in their private comm link about how she should have said where she was going before she ran off. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Tucker hissed at her, shooting the time portal in front of them. She paused before she got in. 

“You don’t tell me what to do, bitch. I wanted to get laid. I got laid. That big grey guy you mentioned on the way over way my first stop.”

“Wait, what?”


End file.
